Fate's Plan
by AlcinaLibra
Summary: What if on that first day in Forks, Edward had made a TOTALLY different choice and did something that no one expected. What if that decision somehow lead to the Volturi coming...and something else we didn't expect. M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue: 

It is strange how what we have planned for ourselves can be totally different from what fate has in store for us. When I moved to Forks, I didn't expect to be happy, especially with the constant, never ending rain. I didn't expect to make a lot of friends or to be accepted on my first day of school, and I sure as hell didn't expect to fall in love. But what I definitely hadn't expected, what I never would have even thought of in my wildest dreams, was meeting them. 

What else didn't I expect?

I never expected to be sitting here right now, in love with _him_. The one that changed me into one of them, and tore me away from life as I knew it. But here I am, falling faster and faster under his spell. I should be mad at him for what he's done, but surprisingly…I'm not. 

It looks like fate had different plans for me. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing

Chapter 1

BPOV:

What had I done to deserve this?

Here I was, sitting in Biology class next to the incredibly gorgeous Edward Cullen, and he was acting as if I had just stabbed him with a pencil or something. 

It was my first day of school at Forks High, and so far everything had gone pretty smoothly. I hadn't really tripped too much yet, and everyone seemed to accept me. I had even already made some new friends, although I couldn't remember most of their names. I did remember Jessica, Lauren, and Angela though. Jessica, after all, was the one who told me about his family.

The Cullens. 

She told me of how they were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Apparently Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale are a couple, and so are Rosalie Hale and Emmet Cullen. Edward is single. 

"He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time on him. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good looking enough for him," she said bitterly. 

"I wonder when he turned her down," I thought to myself. 

After lunch, I headed straight off to Biology. When I got to the class, the only seat available was in the back of the room…next to him. 

I slowly made my way to the back of the room, trying my best not to trip over my own two feet. But sure enough, I did. Suddenly I noticed the curious expression that Edward had held before change into one of anger. He glared at me furiously, and with so much hostility. His topaz colored eyes that I had been admiring before turned dark. No wait….they weren't just dark. They were coal black! How odd…

"What did I do?" I thought. Surely I had done nothing to offend him. Hell…I didn't even know him. 

And now here I am, sitting here, trying not to look at him, hiding behind my curtain of long brown hair. We are already halfway through class, and his behavior towards me has remained the same. He's just sitting there, leaning as far away from me as he can possibly get, glaring at me every so often. He has not been relaxed this entire time. Instead he sits there, rigid and stiff. 

And the expression on his face!

As if he was trying to get away from something that smelt bad.

But I couldn't smell bad. Could I? After all, I had showered. The only thing that I could smell was the scent of my favorite strawberry shampoo. I couldn't see what was so bad about that, unless for some strange reason you were strongly opposed to the smell of strawberries…

He gripped onto the edge of his desk, the tendons and veins in his hand standing out under his extremely pale skin. 

I couldn't believe he was acting this way towards me. After all, I had done nothing to him! He didn't even know me!

How on earth was I going to get through the rest of this class?

EPOV:

How could this happen?

I had the best control out of everyone in my family, and yet, here was this puny little human sitting next to me, jeopardizing everything that we had worked so hard to build here in Forks. 

Damn was I wrong to think that she would be just like all of the others!

Actually, I had been proven wrong almost immediately after noticing her at lunch, when I learned that for some strange reason…I couldn't hear her thoughts. This had been frustrating me all through lunch. After all, I had never just not been able to hear someone's thoughts. Not that I went out of my way to hear the worthless thoughts of the human mind. I was just trying to answer Emmett's question about what she thought of our family. But I couldn't.

But this was more than I had bargained for. That smell…that deliciously amazing smell. It was driving me insane!

I thought I was going to attack her right then and there when she first had begun to walk toward me, and I smelled her for the first time. But somehow, my amazing self control won out. That time. 

I was now gripping onto the edge of the desk, trying to keep hold of what little control I had left at this point. The wood was splintering beneath my hand. I was having a silent argument with myself inside of my head. The monster inside of me was telling me to just attack her here and now. But the smaller part, the more humane part of me, was trying to remind me of my family and how much they would have to give up if I were to kill her. I could risk exposing all of us for what we really were. We would be forced to move again. We couldn't stay here after I committed such a horrible crime. But then again, they most likely wouldn't even want me to stay with them anymore. 

And then I would always feel guilty for killing her. After all, even though I was angry with her at the moment for putting me through this torture, it wasn't her fault that her blood smelled so tempting. She seemed nice enough, and she still had so many years to live. I didn't think that I would be able to live with myself if I were to take that away from her. And then…there was something else. 

She fascinated me.

I found everything about her so intriguing: the way I couldn't read her mind, the way she smelled, and…well, there was just something about her. She was different from all of the other humans. Just as much as I was drawn to her blood, I was drawn to her. She was awaking a new feeling deep inside of me. No, not the hunger. That feeling I have experienced way too many times to count by now. But something different. Something I had never felt before. Could it be…?

But despite all of this, I found the monster inside of me gradually winning the struggle. I began to form plans in my head of how I could kill her. I didn't know how I was supposed to last the rest of class. We were only half way through! This was torture. 

I found myself devising plans of how I could dispose of everyone else in the room, and still be able to drink her delicious blood. It could be easy. If it was done properly.

God she smelled so amazing! So tempting! 

What was I going to do?

"You know there's also another option," a part of me thought; the part that was so undeniably fascinated by her. Dare I say…even in love with her. Sure I'd still be killing her…technically. But I wouldn't have to be tormented by that horribly delicious scent, I wouldn't have to give her up, and I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of having murdered her. 

"You damned fool!" I thought to myself. "Stop being an idiot. Doing that to her would basically be the same as murdering her. Only worse! You would be condemning her to an eternity of hell! Of course you would feel guilty knowing you had done that to her. The consequences would all be the same. You and your family would still have to leave Forks. And as for not having to give her up…do you honestly think that she is going to want to be around the monster that turned her into a monster herself?"

What had I been thinking? She would never forgive me if I did that to her. Never. She would hate me for tearing her way from life as she knew it. And besides…with the way that her blood smelled…I would most likely lose all control and just drain her dry if I even attempted to do what I wanted to do.

No I would just grin and bear it for the rest of class, and then go see if I could have my schedule changed. I would not ruin my family's happiness. Esme loved it here. I was not going to disappoint them. 

Just as I had come to a decision, Bella had decided to glance over at me. She had been trying to hide behind her curtain of long brown hair (which smelled of strawberries I might add), occasionally looking over at me. I didn't need to be able to reed her mind to know that she had noticed my behavior…and she was utterly confused by it. 

But as she glanced over at me, something in her expression caused that unknown feeling inside of me to grow even stronger. On her face she had a look of confusion mixed with a little bit of fear. The part of me that wasn't dying to drink her blood right then and there longed to comfort her: to wipe away all of her confusion and to ease her fears. In that instant, I also noticed how amazingly beautiful she was. More beautiful than any other human I had ever seen. She had gorgeous long brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and beautiful pale skin. 

"God Edward, not only are you acting like a monster, but now you're acting like a creep also! Just great!" I thought. 

But I couldn't help myself. Despite all of the consequences I had thought of earlier, this new feeling in me began to take over. I wasn't thinking straight. I kept thinking of how more and more wonderful that 'other choice' was sounding with the passing of every second. 

Suddenly, she looked at me again.

With that last look I had made my decision. 

The bell rang to signal the end of class. I sat up and quickly exited the room. Almost too quickly. 

"Damn Edward, calm down," I thought to myself. I waited outside of the classroom. 

Inside I could her Mike Newton flirting with Bella, asking what she had done to make me act the way I did. I was instantly overwhelmed with jealously. 

"If only she knew the vile thought's he was thinking about her," I thought. 

And then, that's when she came walking outside of the classroom, escorted my Mike Newton. 

Putting my plan into action, I approached her.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow! I am truly amazed and flattered by how much people seem to like my story. And since you are all so wonderful I decided to be nice and post the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing.

BPOV:

Somehow I had made it through the rest of class. Edward's attitude had stayed the same the entire time. Every so often, I would glance over at him to see if his expression had changed. 

On one of these occasions when I went to look up at him, I found him staring at me intently. It was so unnerving. His faced showed so many different emotions. Anger, guilt, longing, confusion, concern, and could that be…

No! Definitely not! Dare I say it…was he looking at me with…love and affection?

I had to be going insane. 

Class finally ended, and before I knew it he was up and out the door. While I was in the process of gathering up my books, a cute, baby faced boy with gelled hair came up to me and introduced himself as Mike. 

"So what did you do to Cullen?" Mike asked. "I have never seen him act that way before."

"Oh great," I thought, "So this isn't normal behavior for him." 

Mike and I proceeded to make small talk, and soon discovered that we had gym class together. 

"We can walk there together," Mike said joyfully. 

"Whooopeee," I thought sarcastically. I really would have just preferred walking by myself. I didn't feel like dealing with this Mike kid right now. Sure he seemed nice enough, but I had other things on my mind. 

We walked out of the classroom together, and the next thing I knew Edward Cullen was walking towards me. He didn't seem angry like he had been just a second ago. Instead he was absolutely dazzling! 

"That's odd," I thought to myself. 

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself to you earlier," he said politely. "My name is Edward Cullen."

"Umm…Hi, I'm Bella," I said shyly. Damn! How was he so dazzling?

"Bella, we better go or we'll be late for class," Mike chimed in. He was obviously annoyed by the fact that I was talking to Edward.

Before I knew it that crazy brain of mine replied, "You go on ahead Mike. I'll catch up." 

Frustrated, Mike sulked off to gym class.

"How about I walk you to class," Edward suggested. "We can get to know each other a little better on the way." 

He was staring straight into my eyes. All coherent thoughts were completely erased from my mind by that point. I just nodded my head "yes" and we began walking. 

Maybe if I hadn't been so dazzled I would have noticed we were walking in the wrong direction. 

Because the next thing I noticed was that I suddenly felt a very cold draft. That's when I realized that we were outside. When I opened my mouth to question him about this, he suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. The next thing I knew, we were running through the woods at inhumanly possible speeds. I tried to kick and scream in protest, but this guy was as incredibly strong and as hard as a rock!

When we were deep into the woods, far away from civilization, he put me down. Immediately I tried running for it, but he somehow caught me and pinned me against a tree. 

"Let me go you creep!" I screamed at him. I was beginning to get really frustrated…and scared. Seriously, what was wrong with this guy? Was he schizophrenic or something?

He didn't say anything. He just continued to look into my eyes with a pained expression. When I looked back into his I saw fear, guilt, and there it was again. 

Love. 

He leaned in closer to me, looking into my eyes the entire time. I was suddenly very aware of how close we were to each other. I didn't move or struggle. I just stood there, waiting for whatever was about to happen to happen. 

I noticed his face getting closer and closer to mine, as if he was about to kiss me. But instead of kissing me, he bent his head down further to kiss my neck. 

Nuzzling his face into my neck, I heard him say, "I am so sorry for this. I hope you will one day forgive me." 

The next thing I knew, I felt a set of razor sharp teeth sink into my neck. I was instantly overcome by a horrible burning sensation. 

There was a fire! A fire inside of me! And it was spreading quickly throughout my body!

My last coherent thought before the fire completely consumed me was, "I don't think he's human."

**AN: **Hope you liked it! I know, the ending isa little cheesy. But it seemed like something Bella would think in a situation like this. 

I unfortunately will not be able to update until maybe Wednesday night, due to a ton of homework and projects I have to do before I go on spring break. But depending on how busy I am and how fast I can write another chapter, it might not be until Thursday. Sorry!

I love reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Hey everyone! Sorry, I know I said that I would try updating last night but I've just been so busy with school. But good news...I'm on spring break! So hopefully I'll be able to update more often over the next week and a half. But anyway, here's the next chapter. I was going through a little bit of writer's block as I was trying to write this, so I hope it's good! **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. (tear, tear)**

Chapter 3

EPOV

I can't believe I actually did it. 

I had bitten her, forever changing her into one of us. 

It took all of the self-control I could muster to not just forget my plan and drain her dry right then and there. Her blood tasted so sweet! The monster in me was starting to take over. All I wanted to do was taste more of that amazingly sweet blood. 

"You could go with plan B," said that little voice inside my head. "You don't have to resist the urge to drink her blood now. I mean, you've already come this far, why not just finish the job?" 

It was incredibly tempting to do just that. At this point, I honestly didn't think I was strong enough to just step away from her and let the transformation run its course. 

But then I saw her face. 

Her beautiful face, with those chocolate brown orbs, held many different emotions. It held fear, confusion, and worst of all…pain. 

The pain of the transformation was already starting. The venom…my venom, was coursing its way through her veins, replacing life with death. It would painfully alter her appearance, both on the inside and on the outside. It would make her stronger, faster…and even more beautiful than she already was. 

She was starting to breathe heavily, as if she were using every ounce of energy she had left to fight off the fire that was spreading inside of her. To fight off the pain.

It was when I saw the pain on her face, the pain that I had inflicted upon her, that that feeling of thirst and hunger within me was replaced by a feeling of guilt.

How could I have done this? How could I have caused this beautiful angel to undergo so much pain and suffering? 

She had been so full of life. She had had so many happy years ahead of her. And I took that all away with one rash decision. But more importantly, I had taken away her soul and damned her to live an eternity as one of the undead.

Now I did not know what to do. I did not want to kill her, but could I really damn her to live this life? This life of never-ending thirst, where in a split second some insolent human can come walking in and cause you to make a stupid mistake like the one I had just made. 

But then, if I killed her, I would never get to know her. I would never get to know her likes or dislikes, or the things such as why I can't read her mind. She would be gone from this world forever.

And most importantly, if I killed her then I would never be able to fully understand this strange feeling I had towards her…or find out if she could ever have this same feeling towards me.

As soon as this thought crossed my mind, that voice inside my head reprimanded me by saying, "Edward, get a hold of your self. Even if you let her live, she still will never forgive you for the sin you have already committed. She most likely won't even want to be in your presence."

As all of these thoughts were running through my head, I couldn't help but wonder where Alice had been in all of this. Shouldn't she have seen this happen?

But then again, her thoughts had been so focused on Jasper and his self-control around the humans that her visions were most likely not tuned in to what everyone was else was doing.

But right as I was thinking this, I suddenly smelt Alice. She was getting nearer and nearer to where I was, and she wasn't alone. Emmet had come with her also.

This entire time I had been subconsciously holding Bella in my arms, looking at her face. Her eyes were now screwed shut, her face scrunched up as the pain worsened. Her body was limp in my arms, her breathing getting heavier and heavier. 

And the smell of her blood still lingered.

I heard Alice and Emmet come up from behind me, stopping about five feet away from me.

I didn't acknowledge their presence, but just kept staring at Bella's face, trying to figure out what to do. 

That's when Alice spoke. 

"Edward, you have already done this much. I know the two decisions that you are trying to decide between, and I have seen the outcome of both. Edward, there is no way in hell that we would ever let you kill that girl! Now hand her over to Emmet."

The bitterness in Alice's voice as she said this really stung. Alice rarely ever got this upset, and to know that she was upset because of the stupid mistake I had made...

It was unbearable to think that I had already caused my family any pain. If Alice was upset with me, who knew what the others thought. 

Not handing Bella over to Emmet just yet, I said, "But Alice, I don't know if I can damn her to live this life. She will hate me. I don't know if I can bear to see the hate in her eyes when she looks at me. I'm so torn Alice! As much as I don't want to kill her, in one way I almost think that it would be better for everyone if I just finished the job I started."

"Edward, just shut up!" she shouted at me. "Stop being an idiot! Like I said, I have seen the outcome of both decisions. You think everyone would be better off if you just killed her, but you're totally wrong. You would be miserable for the rest of your existence if you killed her. And your misery would hurt the rest of the family as well. Hell, even if you wouldn't be miserable forever, I still wouldn't let you kill her because she doesn't deserve that. Edward, I know you think that you've taken away her soul or some crap like that, but get over yourself and your stupid little ideas and just accept the fact that she is going to be one of us! Now damn it, Edward, hand her over to Emmet!"

Okay, wow! Alice was really mad, and honestly I was kind of scared of her. But at the same time I was angry too. I felt like this was my decision. I had made this mistake and gotten myself into this, and she was just taking over and resting Bella's fate in her own hands. What's more, if Alice had her way and Bella underwent the transformation, then Bella would hate me forever. Hell, she would probably even try to kill me with her newfound strength. And I wouldn't stop her. 

Emmet then gave me a threatening look and said, "Little brother, hand her over now, or else."

At this, I reluctantly handed Bella over to Emmet. While I was doing this, Alice spoke to me in her mind. 

"_Edward, stop being such a baby about this. I know the feelings that you have for her. The feelings that even you do not understand yet. Trust me when I say that this is the right decision."_

I just stared at Alice, shocked by the fact that she somehow knew of my feelings for this girl, and wondering what she meant by "this is the right decision". What had she seen?

"Emmet and I will take Bella back to the house. You have an hour to go cool off, clear your head, and accept the fact that she is now going to become one of us. I don't want you causing a huge fuss when you get home, as we don't have time to deal with you moping around the house when we need you to help with her. And yes Edward, you will be the one taking care of her for the next three days since this is your doing. The rest of us have to try and make all of Forks believe that she is dead. And Edward, if you are not back within an hour I will find you and _force_ you to come back. She needs you now, more than ever."

"But Alice, I think I'm the last person that she will want comforting her," I said.

Alice only responded to this by saying, "See you in an hour Edward."

And they were gone. Gone with my angel who, because of me, was about to go through the most painful three days of her existence. 

BPOV

The fire inside of me was quickly spreading, and the pain was becoming so unbearable. I was only vaguely aware of what was going on around me. 

I think that after he had bitten me, we had stayed in that same spot for what seemed like quite a while, him holding me in his arms. The whole time I was fighting back the urge to scream in agony. My eyes were open, but I wasn't really seeing anything. 

But there was a split second when I noticed him. I noticed him staring at me with those now onyx colored eyes, and his face held the guiltiest and most pained expression I had ever seen. 

I instantly wanted to comfort him, and forever wipe away that look of guilt, but the fire was quickly consuming me. 

The next thing I knew, everything around me became fuzzy again. Eventually, I screwed my eyes shut as tight as I could, trying to fight off that horrible fire that was now spreading even further throughout my body. 

I was dieing, I was sure of it. This was the end. I would never see Charlie or Renee again. 

The next thing I knew, it felt as if I was being handed over to someone else. I wanted to protest by saying that I would rather stay in Edward's arms, as for some strange reason I felt incredibly safe with him, but I was in so much pain that I did not think I was capable of speaking. 

Then it felt as if whoever was holding me was now moving. I didn't even care about where they were taking me at this point, as the fire inside me completely consumed my entire body now. 

As this unknown person took me away from that beautiful Greek god who was the reason for all of my pain, the agony took over and I couldn't fight it anymore.

I let out a loud, ear-piercing scream.

**AN: Okay, so I hope you guys liked this. It was a very difficult chapter for me to write. And I know it might be a little confusing how Edward's acting throughout the chapter and how he keeps changing his mind, but he's just realized the extent of what he's done and he doesn't know what to do about it.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can!** : )

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So sorry! This is not an update! I just editted a couple of mispellings. Sorry if you got all excited and thought that I updated multiple times today, but I didn't. I'll try to update again sometime after Easter.**

**Hey everyone! Okay, so first I would just like to say thanks to everybody that reviewed! I am really flattered by how many people actually like my story. After the last update it got about 400 new hits! **

**Secondly, one person brought up something that I feel I may not have been very clear about. They wanted to know how Bella could be so forgiving in the last chapter and want to comfort Edward when she sees the look of guilt on his face, instead of being slightly angry at first about what he had just done to her. So if anyone else was confused in any way about this, let me try to explain. **

**At the time when she wants to comfort him, Bella is not completely concious, so she isn't totally thinking straight. She only partially realizes that he is the reason that she is in pain, but she is so focused on the pain that she is not angry at him yet. Also, all she knows is that she is in pain. She doesn't know that she is becoming a vampire. Also in my story there is a very strong attraction between Edward and Bella (kind of like love at first sight), which they don't even understand yet. So because of this strong attraction, when she sees the pain and guilt on his face, instead of being scared or angry with him, for some unexplained reason she wants to comfort him. She deosn't totally understand yet why she wants to comfort him, but she does. I am planning on going into more debt with their unexplained feelings for eachother as the story progresses. **

**Once again, sorry if I did not explain things enough and caused anyone any confusion. I'm still kind of new at the whole writing thing, so I do make mistakes.**

**Now on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing : (**

Chapter 4

EPOV

I watched as Alice and Emmett began running back to the house with Bella. They had only been gone for about thirty seconds when I heard it…a horrible ear-piercing scream. 

I knew who the scream had come from too. 

It had come from that beautiful angel, who was in complete agony right now all because of me.. 

Hearing her scream like that broke my heart into a million pieces. Knowing that I was the one who was responsible for the pain that she was in right now was simply unbearable. 

I stood in that same spot for the longest time, not really seeing or noticing anything that was going on around me, but just thinking. Thinking about what I had done. And while I was thinking, the same question kept repeating itself over and over in my head. 

How could I have done this?

I finally decided to do as Alice said and go off somewhere to clear my head. I had to get away from here. From this spot where, only an hour ago, I had committed the worst sin of my existence. 

I began running, not paying attention to where my feet were taking me. I ran as fast as I could (which is pretty fast I might add), trying to leave behind all of my problems and mistakes. 

The next thing I knew, I was at my meadow. 

I loved this place. It was a place that only I knew about, where I could come to get away from everyone and everything. This was exactly the place I needed to be right now.

I lay down on the soft, damp grass, looking up at the cloudy sky. Pretty soon it would be twilight…my favorite time of the day. 

I closed my eyes, trying to not to think too much about the horrible mistake I had made today, or the consequences that were sure to follow. 

I didn't want to think about how at this very moment, Bella was going through the worst possible pain, all to become a monster just like me. Even though I, personally, would never see her as a monster. But she might look at herself as one. And that fact lead to something else I didn't want to think about. 

I didn't want to think about how she was soon going to hate me forever, starting the very moment she woke up. 

I didn't want to think about how upset with me, or disappointed in me my family was at this very moment. Especially Carlisle, the man I had always admired and looked up too. 

I didn't want to think about how my family and I were going to have to pick up and leave Forks now. We were going to have to start all over again…all because of me. 

I just didn't want to think at all right now. I would think about all of these things later, but right now, thinking was just too painful. 

So I lay there, with my eyes closed…not thinking. 

Eventually, I figured about an hour had passed and as much as I didn't want to go home, and as much as I just wanted to run away from all of my problems, I definitely didn't put it past Alice to come looking for me. And I really didn't want to have to deal with an angry Alice longer than necessary. 

And there was something that she said that was still gnawing at my brain. Something about this being the right choice for Bella. And something else about Bella needing me right now, more than ever. 

I knew that once Bella was fully conscious and found out what she had become, that she would hate me forever. But I couldn't help it. Something about the way Alice said that she needed me right now, _me_ of all people…well it kind of made me…hopeful.

Hopeful that maybe she wouldn't hate me as much as I thought she would. 

But of course, I wasn't allowing myself to be too hopeful. 

But then, the way Alice said that this was the right decision…kind of like I was going to benefit from this decision somehow. And everyone knows that you never bet against Alice…

Reluctantly, I stood up and, after taking one final glance around my meadow, I began running back home. 

I was home in no time at all. Unfortunately.

I really wished that I could somehow further prolong going into that house, but I couldn't. 

As I walked up the porch steps, Alice burst through the front door, obviously having heard me approaching. 

"There you are!" she said. "I was just about to go looking for you if you hadn't come back within the next five minutes."

"Well, you told me to come back in an hour. So…here I am," I said.

"Yeah, but I really didn't know if you would come back or not. In my visions you kept changing your mind, so I knew that you had to be thinking at least a little bit about not coming back. But whatever, you're here so that doesn't really matter now. Right now what matters is _you_ getting your butt inside so _you_ can take care of Bella. The poor thing…the pain just keeps getting worse and worse. We have to resort to holding her down now because she just keeps writhing around and scratching at "the fire". Carlisle's scared that she might hurt herself."

"Umm…Alice, I really don't think that I should be the one taking care of her. I mean…I'm the one who did this to her, and well…as it is she's going to hate me when she wakes up, but if she finds out that I was around her for three days straight taking care of her…she'll probably be revolted by the idea."

"Edward, seriously you need to stop being so stupid. Bella will most likely not me happy with you when she wakes up, but when she realizes that you spent three days taking care of her, well…let's just say that it will cause her to soften up to you a bit. Now get in that house, and get upstairs right now! Or else I will have Emmett come out here and drag your ass upstairs! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Alice, I understand perfectly," I replied. 

Damn! Who knew Alice could be so scary! I mean, I had seen her get upset before, but I had never seen her like this. 

"Good," replied Alice, "she is in your room."

Since I did not want Emmett coming out here and trying to force me into the house (which I knew he would gladly do) I ran up to my room as fast as I could.

I paused outside of my bedroom door, scared of what I might find on the other side. Suddenly Alice was behind me, and in a much nicer tone that the one she had had before, she said, "It will be fine Edward. Just go on in." 

Encouraged by her words, I opened the door and stepped inside the room. 

That's when I saw her. 

She was writhing on the bed in complete agony, silent tears tolling down her face. And she kept mumbling things such as, "Please, someone put the fire out."

Esme was sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, whispering comforting words in her ear, restraining her hands so that she could not scratch at the so called "fire" that was burning within her.

Then suddenly, Bella let out another ear-piercing scream, not much different from the first one I had heard. 

"She's been doing that more and more too," Alice said from behind me. "The worse the pain gets, the more she screams. Jasper had to leave the house because he just couldn't take the huge waves of pain that were rolling off of her."

Esme, having realized my presence, turned to me and gave me a comforting smile. 

Through her thoughts she said to me, _"You made a mistake, Edward, but we all make mistakes now and then. And I know you're sorry and I'm not going to hold it against you, because you are my son and I love you no matter what."_

I nodded my head slightly and gave her a partial smile to show that I appreciated her forgiveness and understanding. 

Out loud, Esme said, "Edward, why don't you come take care of Bella now, while I go help the rest of the family figure out how we're going to fake Bella's death."

I nodded my head "okay" even though I was still hesitant to go near Bella. What if the smell of her blood was still strong enough to the point I lost control again?

But with one warning look from Alice, I walked towards Bella and took Esme's spot next to her on the bed. Alice and Esme left the room to leave me completely and utterly alone with the angel that I had hurt.

As soon as I sat down, Bella began writhing and thrashing violently. 

"Oh great," I thought, "She already doesn't want me near her."

She began trying to scratch at her arms and face, while constantly mumbling things about "the fire". At this, I really had to restrain her before she hurt herself. Quickly, I grabbed both her wrists in on hands and tried to hold her down on the bed with the other. Right now her strength was no match for mine…but when she woke up. That would be a different story. 

Silent tears continued to roll down her face, and I began whispering comforting words in her ear, just like Esme had been doing. 

"It's okay Bella. It will be okay, I promise. The fire will eventually go away."

Instinctively, I freed the hand that was trying to hold her down, and reached out to brush away the tears from her face with my thumb. She seemed to relax, somewhat, at my cool touch on her face (which was a soothing contrast to the fire she was feeling inside of her I presumed) so I let my hand linger there for a little longer. .

Leaning in closer, so that my lips were almost touching her ear, I whispered, "Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't think. I never wanted you to go through this much pain. God, Bella, I'm just…I'm just so terribly sorry."

If vampires could cry, at that moment you would have seen silent tears rolling down my face also. 

Trust me when I say that I'm usually not this emotional. But this is how sorry I was and how bad I felt for putting this angel through so much pain. It pained me to see her in pain. 

"Edward, you have to get a grip. You barely know this girl," said that voice inside of my head. 

This was true…I had been having these strong thoughts and feelings towards her all day…and I didn't even know her. I knew that I needed to stop thinking these things and feeling this way towards her, or else it was going to hurt that much more when she hated and rejected me for turning her into a monster.

But I couldn't help it. 

I didn't even know where these feelings were coming from. All I knew was that they had been awoken inside of me from almost the first moment I saw her, when I realized that I could not read her thoughts. There was just something about her…

My silent thoughts were interrupted as Bella began thrashing around again. I had been restraining her arms this entire time, my other hand absent mindedly lingering on her face, constantly wiping the silent tears away with my thumb. Now I had to move that hand so that I could hold her down again.

As time passed, Bella began trying to writhe and thrash even more violently. It was becoming quite a nuisance to try and hold her down. 

And then she started screaming. 

Only this time, after the first scream, there was no break before the next. She just let out scream after heart-wrenching scream. 

It seemed like the more I tried to calm Bella down, the more she thrashed around and the louder she screamed.

What was Alice thinking by having me be the one to take care of her? I was the last person who should be caring for her right now, as I obviously wasn't doing a good job. This was the kind of thing that Esme was good at. Not me. 

I was getting very frustrated with myself. I had been sitting in the same position for the past hour and a half now, trying to hold her down while she was constantly screaming. I had to do something. I had to find a way to calm her down. 

Then I had an idea.

Getting very bold, I quickly picked Bella up from off of the bed and rested myself where she had been laying only a second before, my back against the headboard. 

I was now cradling Bella in my arms like a child, holding her against my chest, hoping that my freezing skin would help sooth the fire burning within her. 

My plan seemed to be working. 

Bella slowly began to calm down, eventually only squirming once in a while. Her head was resting against my chest, her eyes closed. At times she almost looked peaceful, like she was sleeping. Occasionally she would let out a weak scream, her voice having now become hoarse from all of the screaming she had done beforehand. 

Suddenly she began mumbling again. I could barely understand what she was saying…something about emailing Renee or else she would be worried. Who was Renee? 

But then, she stopped mumbling for a second. And then, in a tone that was louder and clearer than before, I heard her say, "Edward."

Shocked that my name had just been said by those angelic lips, even in a state of unconsciousness, I paused for a second before replying, "I'm right here, Bella."

Then, she surprised me once again by saying, "Edward, I'm dying."

It broke my heart to hear how weak and tired she sounded. I replied to her by saying, "No, Bella, you're not dying. I would never let you dye. Hell knows that I almost made the decision to kill you, but now that I think about it more clearly, I could never have done it. Don't worry, Bella, everything will be okay. You're safe."

With that, she fell silent again. 

Suddenly Alice came bursting through my bedroom door, and with the most urgent look on her face, said, "Edward, we have to leave Forks! We have to leave right now!"

**AN:**

**Okay, so I hope you all like this. It definitely isn't one of my favorite chapters that I've written...but oh well. **

**Also, I'm trying to think of a really cool power for Bella, and I want input from you guys on what you think it should be. It has to be something really bad a so that the rest of the story will work out the way I have planned. I will look at all of the suggestions that I get, and then pick the one that I like best, or that I think will work out best for my story. And whoever's suggestion gets picked will recieve a shout out from me! Yayyy! : )**

**Keep reviewing please!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know, I know...I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. And I'm REALLY SORRY!! Just know that not only was I suffering from a serious case of writer's block, but life has been very crazy and hectic the past few months and I've been dealing with a lot of stuff. But I think I finally know where I'm definitely going with this story, so hopefull I'll be updating WAY more frequently. We'll see...**

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. You're all so sweet! And once again...I'm sorry for making you wait this long for the next chapter.**

**Now on with the story...**

Chapter 5

_Suddenly Alice came bursting through my bedroom door, and with the most urgent look on her face, said, "Edward, we have to leave Forks! We have to leave right now!" _

"Alice, what do you mean we have to leave right now?" I asked. "Did something happen?"

"Edward, apparently there is someone who knows that you were the last on to be seen with Bella. Someone by the name of Mike Newton saw you with Bella after biology, and told the cops this. He also told the cops that you had been giving her death glares all during biology class, and that he and Bella were supposed to have gym together after that class, but she never showed up. So now the cops are coming here to investigate and ask you some questions about her disappearance. So we have to go now! Before they get here!"

"Okay Alice, I understand what you're trying to say, but don't you think it will seem even more suspicious when they show up here and we've all suddenly disappeared."

"Fine Edward, you make a good point. Then you take Bella to the house in Denali, and the rest of us will stay here and handle the police."

"But Alice, you don't get it. I'm the one that they're going to be looking for. If I'm not here, then it's still going to seem suspicious."

"Well then what do you propose we do?!" she shouted. "We can't very well have Bella in the house when the police get here. For all we know they'll probably want to search the house just incase, and if they find her here then we're totally screwed!"

"Okay, calm down Alice! How about this? You take Bella to the house in Denali, and I'll stay here with the rest of the family. We'll all meet up with you later after we've taken care of the police. I'm the one they're going to want to talk to anyway, so it really won't matter much if you're not here."

Alice thought about this for a minute, and then suddenly got this blank expression on her face as if she was looking into the future to see if this plan would work.

"Okay, as far as I can tell it will most likely work. But I'm going to have to leave like...right now! They'll be here within the next ten minutes!"

At that, Alice began running around the house at vampire speed, trying to pack what she would need for the trip. In about 2 minutes, she had gotten together two small suitcases, both filled with a few changes of clothes, and the necessary toiletries. Bella's even had some old classic books in it, such as _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Alice said. "Carry her out to the car for me. I'm going to take your Vanquish because nobody here would recognize that car as being one of ours, so therefore wouldn't know that it was a Cullen driving it."

"Alice, wait! Why my car? That thing is my baby! You can't take my baby!"

"Oh Edward, grow up. Like I said, no one in Forks has ever seen that car. But they do recognize your Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes. If I take either of those cars, from what my visions are telling me, I'll get pulled over in order to be questioned about where I'm going. And imagine their surprise when they find out that I have a dying Bella in the car with me!"

"Okay, fine." I said reluctantly. "But I swear, Alice, if you do anything to hurt my baby then you _will _regret it! There better not even be a scratch on the thing!"

"Okay, okay. Wow, overprotective much, Edward? Calm down! It's just a car!"

I glared at her, silently letting her know not to push it. She understood, and proceeded to make her way downstairs, and out to the garage. I followed close to behind carrying an exhausted Bella in my arms. For the most part she had been silent throughout mine and Alice's conversation, only occasionally squirming or mumbling about the fire. She was far too exhausted from the pain to do much else at this point.

We got out to the garage and Alice quickly opened the passenger door for me before running over to the driver's side. I looked down at the beautiful angel in my arms. At the moment, she looked extremely peaceful. Her transformation had been going on for about a day in a half I guessed, and I could tell that her skin was starting to become even paler, and her beauty was already becoming even more enhanced. She was starting to become cold, like me. Only some of her warmth still lingered, and her heartbeat was starting to slow.

I memorized that peaceful look on her face, and how beautiful and peaceful she looked at that moment, even when she was on the brink of death. I took in the slight warmth of her skin and her dying heartbeat, knowing that the next time a saw her both of these things would be gone from her forever…all because of me. I would always live with the guilt, knowing that I had taken so much from this perfect angel.

"Edward," Alice said, interrupting me from my now depressing train of thought, "we have to hurry."

I nodded my head in understanding and gently put Bella in the passenger seat, remembering to buckle her in. I took one last look at her, and before I could stop myself, quickly gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Surprised by my own bold actions, I turned to look at Alice, who just smiled at me knowingly.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, Edward. Good luck."

"See ya sis. Good luck to you to," I said. "Stay safe."

I closed the passenger door, and stood there and watched as Alice drove away.

**I know, this chapter isn't that exciting. But it's leading up to all of the other really good chapters ;) Oh! And if you hadn't noticed, the rating for this story has gone up to M because I have officially decided that there will be lemons sometime in the future. **

**And I'm still trying to decide on a power for Bella...soooo if anyone has any ideas PLEASE let me know! I would greatly appreciate it, and I'll give you credit for your idea.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Review please!**


End file.
